


Prompt: I lost our baby

by writingissues



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, its not what you're thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 03:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10800600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingissues/pseuds/writingissues
Summary: Who knew taking care of one small child would be so hard? gajevy.  Tumblr prompt challenge.





	Prompt: I lost our baby

**Author's Note:**

> prompt askbox challenge on tumblr requested by Whereisthefood.

Gajeel was fucked; it was the only word in the entire situation that basically summed up what happened. He was fucked, extraordinarily fucked that if this happened to someone else (like Salamander) he would be taking great joy in their plight. But oh not now, not ever he swore to himself as he stood in the middle of a park as kids ran past and around him, except for the one kid that he needed to be there, Asuka.

He had lost Asuka, the pride of the guild since, for now, she was the only child to be raised in it for decades. The pride that brought the guild some joy during the seven years it seemed like half of the guild disappeared into thin air. And somehow he and Levy got suckered in (or well Levy accepted before he even processed what was asked of them) babysitting her and before he knew it they were at the park and Levy had left for a moment, to get some ice cream or some treat Asuka kept harassing them over during their “walk” to the said destination.

And the next second the brat had disappeared into the park. Which normally wouldn’t be an issue but

It seemed they picked a day that some kid was having a birthday party, which explained why the ordinary empty park was now fill to the brim. Even with that it should have been easy to spot her even then since she wore that cowgirl (not boy Gajeel learned the hard way with a kick to his shin for that) but also seemed, and confirmed that whatever God there was hated him, since it was also an old western party so every kid had some ridiculous hat on. The dragon slayer couldn’t even smell the damn kid from whatever rancid food they were serving or whatever that made his eyes water, it was like everything that could go wrong was doing so in under ten seconds, all he would need now was for Levy to come back and kill him, though maybe that wouldn’t be too bad considering the kid’s parents loved magical guns.

Quickly he surveyed they area as fast as he could, it was such a small place how could he have lost sight of her?! Shit, this was embarrassing on many levels.

“Gajeel?” he felt himself jump slightly which caused Levy’s brown eyes to widen at the unusual action as she looked at him when he finally turned to her. Sweat had developed on his face as he swallowed going back to his usual expression as Levy brows furrowed as her eyes narrowed, her hands would be on her hips if not holding the ice cream that Asuka so desperately wanted just minutes (which seemed like hours now) before. “Gajeel…” Levy started, licking her lips, “where’s Asuka?” god damn it she was perceptive.

“Playin’.” he blurted or as much as someone like him could as he smiled, “she’s Playin’ with some kids she found.” God he knew she wouldn’t buy it but maybe would give him a few moments to explain how exactly he lost the kid and it wasn’t his fault! That cowboy couple should teach their damn kid to not run off! During these thoughts Levy’s eyes widen as she dropped the ice cream her mouth open and her fingers twitching before finally curling into a fist.

“You LOST our BABY?!” she shouted before turning away from him and going through the crowd without giving him a second look as he followed her looking stunned. He could hear the script mage muttering to herself as she then would yell out Asuka’s name, Gajeel of course was helping he had more to lose in this than anything, but something about how she didn’t even notice the slip of the tongue or the fact that she was having some of those same thoughts as he was, of course as of now he wouldn’t admit it, but as his red eyes scanned the crowd that seemed to finally be diminishing he spotted the target. Gajeel didn’t even tell Levy he found her before sprinting off only for Levy to notice as she was about to turn and ask him what the hell happened, her chest heavy and dropping, it seemed, into her stomach when the realization of what he was doing finally hit her making the small woman sprint right after him feeling tears gather into her eyes when she finally reached them, Gajeel standing before the young girl who had tears in her eyes as she sat on the swing, seemed like they weren’t the only ones that panicked.

“Asuka” she breathed out he hands on her chest as she walked closer to the young girl bending down so they were on eye level before Levy took her into a hug, “what were you thinking leaving Gajeel? That was wrong.” she scolded as she pulled away her hand touching Asuka’s soft and tear stained cheek as she nodded.

“Didn’t mean too.” she whispered as new tears welled up and Levy sighed as she felt Gajeel’s hand on her own head and then watching as he squatted next to them as he looked at Asuka with a serious expression she only saw a few times during the time they were in the council, her heart skipped a beat watching as his normally rough and gruff voice turned much softer as he then began to scold her in his own way.

“Mean too or not ya shouldn’t have done that, almost gave us a heart attack. “but as he noticed her eyes shine he gave her a small smile, “we won’t tell ya parents if ya don’t, does that sound okay?” and it seemed just like switching of a light Asuka beamed at him a huge smile across her face and her eyes shining like it had a stars in it.

“Yes!”

It usually went against what Levy would usually do but after those terrifying fifteen minutes it seemed, the script mage agreed as she nodded her head smiling. “Why don’t we make a promise, a pinky promise all of us then?” and she felt her chest swell seeing the excitement on the young girls face as they tried to do a three way promise which ended in more laughter before finally sealing it. “Now why don’t we get some ice cream!” laughing as they stood up holding hands with Asuka in the middle, no way was she getting out now.

Not long after that Bisca and Alzack picked her up at their apartment, thanking them over and over since it was a long needed date night for them, Asuka was soundly asleep in Alzack’s arms when they finally shut the door, the living room was a wreck but despite the terror earlier Levy felt a bit of sadness then. 

“Our baby, huh?” the blue haired woman stiffened her eyes widening as it seemed she finally realized what she said hours earlier, turning slowly to look over her shoulder and expecting to see Gajeel wearing his usual teasing smirk that occupied these type of situations but surprisingly he wasn’t a more softer look he had as he moved closer to her and then wrapping his arms around her pulling her back into her chest his mouth by her ear, “I don’t mind makin’ that happen for real.”


End file.
